Vatican's Trial, The Puppet Master's Madness
by Josiphii
Summary: Rin, Yukio, the exwires, Shura, the Paladin and even the demon Amaimon are caught up in the madness of a maniac calling himself "Monokuma". Being placed in a situation where the strongest survive, they have no choice but "to kill or be killed". Who is Monokuma and can he be stopped? What is the Puppet Master's motive for this bloodbath? (rated T for dark-themed, possible gore
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vatican's Trial; The Puppet Master's Madness

**Anime:** Ao no Exorcist and Dangan Ronpa (for those who don't know the last one; don't worry, I only used the setting of this anime. No characters from Dangan Ronpawill be mentioned or used in this fanfic (safe for Monokuma, cuz I frickin' love his name) )

**Summary:** Yukio wakes up in his dorm, alone, to find his brother's bed empty. He found only a note with the words "court, 8:21 AM" Arriving at said place he finds Bon/Ryuji, Shima/Renzou, Konekomaru, Izumo, Shiemi, Amaimon, Angel, Shura and Rin. Suddenly a bear pops up, telling them to kill each other to escape. All other exorcists are gone. Everything is locked, even the windows, looking outside is impossible, Who is Monokuma and for what purpose is he doing this? Who can still be trusted?

**Roles:** Every character plays a role in the original series of Dangan Ronpa. Now, only ONE role will be revealed each TRIAL. First role: Yukio = Naegi (not because I'm such a Yukio fan, but because it fits in my story)

**Warning:** Violence, hinted BL, character deaths, characters acting different than they should (I'll try to stick to their personality as close as possible); blood/gore (when I'm in a good mood: A LOT OF GORE AND BLOOD :3 ) Characters going insane. Torture (maybe); Lots and lots of cursing.

Oooh, FINE:** Disclaimer~ I dun own Ao no Exorcist nor Dangan Ronpa**

**AND I WILL NOT POST THAT EVERY CHAPTER!**

* * *

**TRIAL 1 BEGIN - Day 1 "Awakening"**

* * *

His head was spinning... What time was it? He was going to be late, he knew for sure. Shura... He was also sure it was her fault, she probably put alcohol in his drink again, or switched it with her own drunk-making-liquid. Why won't she just understand that he was still underage?

Grunting he sat up. He had fallen asleep on the table in the living room and had pencil marks on his face, that being the fault of his older, yet immature, brother. He sighed and took slow and tired steps to the bathroom. Opening it, he went straight for the mirror and looked at the pale face of an Okumura Yukio. Greeting himself and counting the moles on his face was his ritual for every day, after that he thanked God for having a lazy brother who couldn't sneak up on him during this and therefor not know about it. It was his special moment. Well, his father knew about it too, laughing his ass off when seeing it. He washed his hands only, being sure that he was late already and that he shouldn't waste time on showering completely. Don't get him wrong, he is a clean guy. Tidy and steady. But he had washed himself yesterday evening, after his mission in a swamp in the U.S. So he should be fine. He rubbed his face clean with a towel and made sure no marks were left, besides his hated moles of which he wished he could curse away.

"Nii-san... Wake up, I overslept, now not only you but me too are late!" said the irritated teen. If he had bothered to go to his room last night he'd be able to have heard his alarm. He was sure his brother heard it too, but Rin would just return to bed after turning the ringing off. He opened the door to his shared bedroom and picked up a book from his desk, seeing as his brother's was as clean as could be because it was never in use. Yukio was ready to hit his twin on his head with that book, a small joy every morning, if only said teenager was there. Which he wasn't. Strange, to say the least. Disturbing, came higher on the list. Roundly distressing was the best way to describe the current situation.

Was it Shiemi's birthday? No, he knew her birthday. He wouldn't forget, he always remembers dates and the like. Rin would only remember that date in particular, which was why Yukio thought of that case first. It would also explain why Rin didn't wake him. He scanned the bed again, for the possibility of his twin being turned into a cat over the night. But sadly (it would have been easier taking care of his brother that way) that wasn't the scenario. A note is what he found. Probably saying that Rin was out, buying food with either sir Pheles' money or Yukio's.

"Court, 8:21 AM" it said.

No... No. No. No! Rin is on trial! He grabbed at his wrist so he could look at the time, but he wasn't wearing his watch. He was too late. Of all the times he'd be able to rest longer, he chose the most inconvenient one! He pulled out his coat out of the closet without even bothering to check whenever it was clean or not. Which it was, by the way. And he ran. He ran as fast as he could, pulled out a key and crushing it into the keyhole. Almost running through it he stopped to open the door first and then closing it behind him with a deafening crash. He was as close by the court as he could get. The halls were abandoned, so Yukio could run to his heart's desire. There! The doors to the court. He ran into them, breaking them open. He stood stiff and bowed deeply. "My deepest apology for being late! Excuse my intrusion!"

No response. It was quiet until...

"Moley-four-eyes?" Yukio looked up at his brother's voice, happy to hear it alive and well. "Nii-san! I'm sorry I was late!"

"Hmm... Guess that's okay. But, ha! You're late, four-eyes! That'll teach you!" Casual, normal for his brother. But weird for this situation. Even Rin could understand the current situation, right? He looked around and was shocked. No Grigori. No trial. And... His students!

"Yar late, four-eyes! The note said 8:21 AM, yaknow! I figured ya to be the first!" Shura stood against the banks of the court picking her ear with her pinky. She pulled it out, looked at whatever came out along with it and blew it away. A sign that she was bored, which meant there really wasn't a trial against his brother. He signed relieved. "Hmm, Okumura-sensei? Did you tell us to come here?" Shima pulled himself up by leaning on Bon's shoulder.

An obnoxious voice 'hmp'-ed. "If he had, I wouldn't have come. I'm busy, you know. My job is of quite high importance."

"Shat up, baldy! But yar right, if ya did this, four-eyes, it's not funny! My sake is of high importance to me, yaknow!" August Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance for the woman, who obviously wasn't sober. Not even in the morning. "I didn't send the message, I found one too, telling me to come here. I take no one knows why we're here?" His brother didn't wake him up... remembered Yukio. He grunted annoyed in his head. Of course his brother would want him to come late, that way he'd be able to laugh at Yukio.

"So if Yuki-chan didn't write it, who did?" asked Shiemi, looking a bit scared by the situation and by the irritated Paladin standing close to her. "I have no time for this! I'll miss class!" mumbled Izumo, she being angry at that fact was putting it low. "Kamiki-san, don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure this out." tried Konekomaru with all his good will, not that it helped at all. Yukio looked around again, afraid he'd miss something. His twin was arguing with Bon. Shima was hitting on Izumo. Shiemi and Konekomaru where talking about the scenario they were in. A green unicorn was sitting on the top bench. Angel was yelling at Shura for calling him "baldy". And he himself was pondering in himself what could be going on, so he decided he should join Shiemi and Konekomaru.

But. Wait?

A green unicorn on the top bench? He looked again, but didn't see a thing, because said unicorn was on the ground slowly sneaking on Rin.

"Amaimon!" shouted Yukio, creating chaos all around him. Too late, though. The demon jumped on the dark haired teenager and rolled with him to the side locking Yukio's older brother under himself holding a knife to his neck. Angel was ready to charge the demon intruder with his sword but Shura, who was closest to him, stopped him. "Rin could get killed." The Paladin couldn't care less, but still lowered himself and stood still. Yukio had pulled out his guns, but he knew he couldn't do a thing. Bon, Shima and everyone else slowly backed away. The reason of the chaos was easily winning against Rin's struggling. The teen wasn't as strong as the demon and Kurikara, his sword, wasn't even near his reach.

Amaimon got closer to Rin's face and hissed something in his ear. Said dark-haired teenager ceased his struggling after that and looked confused. "What?"

Again came the demon closer and hissed in his ear.

"No!" said Rin this time. "At least try to ask something like that in a more normal way! Also, pick a better moment! This is just like you!"

"But I dislike mainstream things, and you do too." mumbled Amaimon disappointed.

"It's not mainstream! It's traditional!"

"You'd say "yes" if I do that?"

That made Rin irritated. "Be sure to ask the right person first, idiot! You're way off!" Amaimon sniffed his cheeks, making Yukio's brother pull his head away as fast as possible, and then removed himself away from the teens face and sat up straight on the raven's torso. He clapped in his hands, like he had won something, and said: "You're right! I asked the wrong person!"

To say that Yukio was shocked was an understatement. "Nii-san?"

"Dun worry about it, four-eyes! He wanted candy or something!" Rin managed to push the demon off of him and stood up okay. It was obvious he was lying, nut it didn't look like Amaimon was bothered by that, like he was playing along with the act.

"We're still gonna kill the broccoli, yaknow," said Shura, but it didn't look like she was going to make a move. "Not necessary," mentioned Angel, "wouldn't it be great if the demons would eat each other?"

"Okumura! You sure about that demon?" Bon looked pissed off, he thought the dark haired teen would once again lock out the others, his friends. He was through with that treatment. Of course, thought Yukio, it was only natural seeing his students being treated as such by Rin. It wasn't like he hadn't any reason to do so. "Yes! It's fine! As long as he isn't bored he's harmless."

"... He was bored when he broke my ribs and Koneko's arm?" asked Shima quietly. Shiemi stood close to Yukio and looked a bit frightened. But he knew his brother was right. Amaimon wouldn't do a thing, for now. Also, just like Angel, did he know that they weren't a worthy match for the Earth King. They had no extra ammo or reinforcements. Shura did press on her emergency signal on the mobile she was holding, so the latter should be arriving soon. But until then, it would be wise to play it safe and he had the feeling his twin had also caught on to that. Impressive isn't what you would call it, but it was an achievement none the less. They left Amaimon alone, for now, and strangely enough did the demon the same. He seemed to be occupied hanging on to Rin, take that literally. Another strange thing was that the teen didn't seem to be that bothered by it, which was strange, seeing the fight they got into the last time they met. Of course, Rin could be even so easygoing that something as that was easily forgotten and forgiven.

Sometimes, did Yukio wonder, if his brother could ever be mad at anything. Yes, he had his breakdowns and his fights. And no, he wasn't quite afraid to say his opinion, no matter who he would offend while saying that, but the young genius had never seen his twin angry for a long period of time. He would either laugh it off, or ban it in his mind. Much like himself, in that way. In moments like this he could understand why they were twins.

"Get off of me already, you son of a bitch! Pee in a bottle and get your dick stuck!"

And then that moment ended.

"Nii-san, your language."

"Stop being my mother, four-eyes!" And while everyone went back to their earlier occupations, watching the Earth King closely for any move he might make, was Shura slowly walking towards Yukio and standing eventually nearly hovering over him. "Eh! Ya noticed me pressing the emergency button, yeah?" The teacher nodded, recalling the redhead doing so. He asked why she wanted to know that and she shook her head. "I thought I didn't. It's been a while since I send it and no one has replied or came here yet!"

Troublesome, thought Yukio sarcastically, it wasn't like they needed any help, or something. He mentally rolled his eyes. Amaimon was an immature brat, but he also was a very strong and powerful immature brat. Which wasn't a good combination. He looked at his twin, who managed to push the demon off, struggling to convince the same demon that sukiyaki actually was better than any candy you could buy.

"What are the Paladin's thoughts on this?"

"Ya gone bald too? Baldy has no clue, but he said it was because no one liked me. Ya believe that? Everyone loves me and my way of dressing! Nyahaha! Besides the signal is anonymous, so what else could be the problem?" He shrugged as an answer, because this time around, he really had no clue. They were always on time, thanks to sir Pheles' keys. And then the note, leading to pretty much nothing more than an inconvenient meeting with his students and superiors, and therefore being a waste of the time he carefully treasured. Something was wrong, and terribly too.

And just right there decided the court to cut to the chase. A pillar raised up from the floor, without destroying any of said wooden floor. Like it has always been there. On the pillar stood a monochrome teddy bear, being black and devilish on one side and white and sweet on the other. It was weird, yes. Not entirely surprising. After all: Yukio has had so many meetings with Mephisto Pheles before, that nothing will ever amaze him anymore.

"Upupupu! I bet you all want to know the reason you're here now!" screamed the bear as it hopped around. There was silence, except for Amaimon, who was whining because Rin hit him. "Who the fuck are ya?"

"Well, miss, you were asking so nicely I just have to tell you, now don't I? The name's Monokuma, and I'm your principal sending you all back to school!"

"We have no time for dealing with your games, demon! Isn't it enough you painted my office pick and purple? I have things to do, sir Pheles!" Angel took a sharp turn to the door and tried to open it and failed miserably.

"Upupupu! I'm no "sir Pheles", Paladin! Though I don't mind you calling me "sir". I like it!"

Silence.

"The door is locked, Paladin..."

"I noticed!" Angel grabbed his sword and was ready to bust the door and to everyone's shock did it fail. He tried his special attacks and abilities and even allowed to let Shura help. No reaction from the door, no scratch either. "Now, let's not panic. Save the despair for later, guys! Now now, aren't you interested why I asked you all to come here?"

They obviously weren't, save for Rin, who was screaming at "Monokuma" for being an asshole and not releasing them. "Upupupu! So mean! Even though I gave you all a present. Look in your pockets!" And so, Yukio did. He pulled out some sort of device with touchscreen and everything. High technology, yes. But when it flickered, signalling that it was turning on, he realised what it was. A database.

"I have filled everything in here what you must know!" laughed the bear. "Whoa! This thing has data on us! This is creepy!" yelled Shima, embarrassed by all the information about himself on the device. He was right, realised Yukio. Information, from age to allergies, and background, from date of birth to when the first had their teeth and so one. He also found a map of the exorcist base. He knew all of the halls, however, some seemed to be blocked on the device. Like access was impossible. On the "home" screen stood: "Trial 1", the date and time, "Rules (tab to read them), "Case: Murder of (in progress)", "Time until trial: (not yet to be noted)" and "Clues found for trial: none (tab the clue for more information)"

"What's this bullshit?" asked Bon, voicing out everyone's thoughts about the situation. "Upupupu! Didn't I tell you? I'm a principal and I'm sending all of you to school! Despair school! Now, first assignment! Kill each other!"

"What! You serious?" yelled Rin. "You gotta be kidding! Like I'll kill anyone! I'll beat the crap outta you first!"

"Upupupu! Read the rules, my dear student!" And Yukio did. 'Whoever shows violent acts against the principal shall be pushed by the headmaster himself in his own liking.' Was he really reading this? This was madness!* No other way possible than this being a joke by sir Pheles. And what a horrible one it was.

"Yeah! Right!" laughed Rin and he walked towards the pillar. "How is a little bear like you gonna punish me, hmm?" The teen picked Monokuma up and threw him on the ground. He jumped a couple of times on it and then wiped the floor clean, using the body as a mop.

"I'll not tolerate such violation!" The bear jumped away and pack on his pillar, the red eye on his dark side seemed to glow a very sinister light. Monokuma pulled out a device with a single red button on it. He smiled amused. "Upupupu! No breaking the rules!" And he pushed the button. It happened all so fast... One moment stood Rin, proud and smiling, above the monochrome creature. And the other moment was the teens poor body pierced by long metal stakes coming out of the floor. Out of nowhere, just like the pillar... Like it was always there. Blood came running out of the wounds with a rapid speed, creating a crimson pool on the ground beneath him. The same liquid came poring out of the half demon's open and shocked mouth. "No... You're... serious?" The stakes got pulled out and disappeared in the ground, gone from the world. Rin's body took a while longer before it lost it's balance and fell on floor, sinking onto the ground like he had lost all his bones. A soft "bump" made an end to the illusion they all had. The illusion of denial. This was real. And Yukio just witnessed the death of his brother, the last family he had.

He stood there, completely frozen. No. Not like that! "Nii-san!" He ran towards his big brother and picked him up, hugging him against him. Rin was warm, his eyes open in shock and a single tear of sudden pain and sadness still on his cheek. "Nii-san... Nii-san, come on. Blink!" He shook his twin, hoping for any sort of life he would show. He didn't care if his brother would have been in pain. He was a doctor, he can fix pain easily! He had always fixed it, no failure, ever! But not death. Please, anything but death. "Nii-san, don't die... Don't be dead..." Shiemi screamed behind him, burying her face in Izumo's shoulder, who stood there and watched it all happen in utter disbelief. A boy, who was standing and talking not even a minute ago, was now lying in the arms of his younger brother. Unknowing to his family's sadness. "Nii-san... Not this... Nii-san, I cannot fix you. I can't fix death! So don't be dead! Not like father, not like mother. Don't leave me alone, nii-san!" It couldn't be helped. Rin's eyes looked upon his younger twin, but he saw nothing. Gone. Passed away. Whatever you would call it. Okumura Rin, would never look at his family again. And what did he die for?

"Didn't you want to become a Paladin? To surpass me? Nii-san, you wanted that right? So come back! You didn't do any of that yet! Nii-san... I cannot win from death! You can, right? You're my nii-san, right? Nii-san! Nii-san!"

"Stop... Yukio..." Shura grabbed his arm and stopped him from trying to wake his brother. She laid Rin on the ground and closed his eyes, not wanting the boy to see anymore. "Yukio..." She hugged him in an tight embrace. As tight as she could. If she didn't, she'd loose the salty tears she was holding up. Yukio couldn't see them, he'd die too.

"Upupupu... Upupu... Pupupu!" laughed Monokuma. "Let this be a warning to everyone! The trials will start, despair will begin and lives will end! Now good-bye, Okumura Rin. First death of many!"

* * *

**END - Day 1 "Bye bye, little demon"**

* * *

Well, here I went...

**1 :** Yup, that was my failed try at Shura's accent.

**2 :** Yeah, characters might seem a little out of, well, "character". But, it's a fanfiction and my word goes in this one.

**3 :** Lots of grammar errors, I know.

**4 :** Monokuma's entrance was not possible to write seriously.

**5 :** Yup. I just killed Rin.

**6 :** No, I don't hate Rin. In fact, I love him the best of everyone in the cast.

**7 :** I KNOW! I'm sad I don't get to write Rin's character, but TRUST ME, it'll turn out great! Or you'll hate it, honestly ~I couldn't care less~

THE QUESTION: "What did Amaimon ask to Rin? ;3 " Please review~ (no I didn't abandon "A Demon in the Black Order", I'm working on it!)

* At Sparta joke here


	2. Chapter 2: Motives

Chapter 2: Motives

Roles: Every character plays a role in the original series of Dangan Ronpa. Now, only ONE role will be revealed each trial. (Motives/actions will be different than those of the roles who are played. Example: Yukio = Naegi. But he could suddenly declare death upon someone innocent, something Naegi never did.)

Known roles:

- Yukio Okumura = Naegi Makoto

Rules by Monokuma:

- No violent acts towards the headmaster/principal. Punishment will follow accordingly by choice of the headmaster himself.

- Preferably, stay inside your own room after 9PM till 7AM

- If nothing worth interesting for the headmaster happens in a weeks time, then punishment shall follow accordingly by choice of the headmaster himself.

Character(s) X-ed:

- Okumura Rin

Character(s) Alive:

- Okumura Yukio

- August Angel

- Kirigakure Shura

- Miwa Konekomaru

- Moriyama Shiemi

- Kamiki Izumo

- Suguro Ryuuji (a.k.a. Bon)

- Shima Renzou

- Amaimon

Trial on-going for the murder on:

- no murder

(A/N: Places inside this fic may/will be different from where they are supposed to be in the anime/manga of Ao No Exorcist)

* * *

Yukio sat on his seat in the cafeteria, he stared in front of him feeling empty and depressed. But at peace... strangely enough. He knew his brother would die sooner or later, his first thought at the court of Rin being executed wasn't without reason. The Vatican became more and more tensed by the situation around Satan's son. Why he wasn't being called to the judges was something Yukio didn't understand. He was more useful than his brother was, for sure. He was more serious, strict and he listened to orders, for as far as he agreed with the decisions. Rin was reckless, spontaneous, everything but loyal and rebellious. But shouldn't the Vatican be more focused on both of them being Satan's children, instead of picking the least experienced one?

Yukio knew they should have. He knew they didn't. So he had always pictured his brothers death. And because he had pictured it so many time, in dreams and in clear day-light when looking out of the window, this felt like just as much a dream as any other he had. So he stared in front of him, not blinking his eyes at all. That way they will tear up, and start itching. It was a silly trick he had learned from his adopted father, Shiro had told him that because Yukio disliked pinching his arm. Rin would call him a sissy for that.

He picked up the spoon in his coffee and stirred it one more time. It was long cold, and it didn't look like he was going to drink it anytime soon. Then another cup was placed next to it. If that trick didn't work he might as well go with this dream. He looked up. "Thank you, Shura. I wasn't going to drink the other one after all, I guess."

The busty female smiled dryly. "Glad hearin' ya talk to me," she spoke. "Wonderin' if a cat got ya tongue..."

Yukio reacted with an empty "hmpf" and picked up the cup. In his head he raised his glass for his brother, desperately wishing for him to have found his home in Heaven, and not next to their father in Hell. For a moment did Yukio wonder, that if Rin turned into a real demon, that he might be able to see him again... But he'd never wish for that fate for his twin. Rin was told he was demon his whole life, at least in death... Could he have peace?

He put his cup back on the table, without having sipped any of the coffee inside. Shura looked like she'd expected that and sat down across of him.

They were in the cafeteria of the first floor. The only open floor, that is. Everything else was locked down and so far, escaping has proven useless. After Rin's death opened the doors and were they told about more rules the principal had announced. Including a night-time and day-time. In the rule they were asked to please follow the next rule: after nine PM was no one allowed outside of their own rooms, being in the old dorm Yukio and Rin lived. No one did what it said and always slept with someone else, if not all together. With exceptions of Angel and Amaimon. Everyone had an own room in there, a shared bathroom and a shared dining room. Doors that led to the outside where completely shut, and the windows didn't budge. Attempting to break any of both ways to escape the building deemed futile. They really didn't budge. The only magical key of Mephisto that seemed to work was the one going between said dorm and the True Cross Academy. They agreed on using the cafeteria in True Cross instead of the one in the dorm, so that Yukio wouldn't be reminded of his twin's absence more than necessary. They also accepted Amaimon's presence more or less. He had a room of his own and always showed up in the cafeteria, disappear the whole day and show up the next morning. When searching the hallways, for any ways out, they would sometimes find him doing something random.

It has been a week since the eldest Okumura died and they haven't seen the monochrome-bear anymore since that time. Rin's body was moved to the basement in the dorm, where they made a primitive chest he could lay in. Yukio hated it. He knew Rin deserved better and promised his brother he'd find him a better resting-place.

The cafeteria contained enough food for everyone, and it never seemed like they would run out. It was likely that food was brought in every night. How, they never found out. Just when someone wasn't looking, or even blinked, it happened. They came to the conclusion that Monokuma couldn't be human... A demon seeking revenge.

"Have you gotten a reply from outer groups?" asked Yukio.

Shura seemed startled by the sudden sound of the teen's voice. "No. Baldy?"

The paladin snorted loudly and replied with the same answer. Nothing. Nothing was happening.

And apparently, the monochrome headmaster did not like that. The lights flickered and a pillar rose above the table were everyone was sitting, including Amaimon, and revealed the murder. Monokuma's red

eye glowed dangerously. "Why is everyone so carefree?" he screeched. He stomped on the pillar and looked like a child not getting the toy he wanted.

"Carefree? Because of you we lost a friend, you know!" Bon pointed accusingly at the ridiculously looking bear who used the pillar he stood on as his own stage. The blonde-brown haired teen had been silent for most of the time since the eldest Okumura's death. "Yeah, I miss that fuckin' son of Satan! Got a problem?" was what he said when Shima questioned him. They left Bon alone after that. They all understood, after all. When everyone had laughed at him for his ambition of defeating the god of Gehenna, Rin would be there sticking out his neck declaring that it indeed would not work out for Bon, because he was the one to slay the almighty demon. He would smile crookedly at his rival and say something stupid like: "you need protection again, princess?"

The demon boy was missed, by all.

"Upupu! He died on his own! Stupid, just as everything he normally did! Upu, a fool's death for a fool!"

"You shut up." Yukio stood and glared at Monokuma. Hatred radiated through his glasses, nearly melting the glass in his anger. He wouldn't let anyone mock his brother like that. Not for this. No. He promised he would protect his brother, which he failed miserably at. Yukio had been afraid, afraid of the demonic creature that possessed the flesh of his twin. He had to realise, that the demon he was afraid of had never existed. His brother has been a demon for all his life, it was terrible of his to doubt Rin. He had never hurt his younger brother, protected him from all the humans that would bully Yukio. Rin had protected Yukio from demons, even without him realising it himself. When he would be scared he'd run to Rin, said older brother would immediately stand in front of his younger twin, not-knowing that a creature of the darkness was hovering closely to his face. He would never doubt Yukio, fighting even things that others would have said that only existed in the young Okumura's mind. Now shall Yukio at least try to let Rin keep the last bit of pride he had.

"Upupu... You going to hit me?" Shura tensed up and looked at Yukio, her eyes begging him to let go of his growing desire to just do that. He didn't need her to do that. He wouldn't die. He had his brothers' funeral to arrange after all, but he promised God... that he would definitely make Monokuma pay. He would throw away his change for Heaven, but he had never believed he could ever be allowed there anyways. Yukio would avenge Rin, no matter what.

"Monokuma, your name was? I honestly did not think your name to be remember worthy... Care to explain your, well, sudden appearance?"

"Kyaaah~ Nicely said, Angel-sama! So cool!"

The Paladin seemed to be pleased with the praise of his own sword and continued glaring at the bear with a little more self-esteem than he already had, which many deemed impossible.

"Oh! Right! Well, good sir, I'm bored."

Shiemi stood up and stayed next to Yukio. "B-bored?" she repeated. She, too, was furious at Rin's death. The first friend she had ever made on her own. She hadn't cried anymore than that last time, Shiemi stood strong now. For Rin, she told herself, but for Yukio too. He had more reasons to be sad than the flower-loving girl, so she was quiet. To support Yuki-chan. "Oi oi... It's pretty dramatic here though, bastard..." huffed Shima, not so tactic as he could have been, but this was his way to lighten the mood. He knew the hyper, now dead, teen wouldn't have wanted sadness. The son of Satan was the most peace-loving person he knew, even though Rin hadn't even let Shima on his "Cool-Guys-According-To-Me" list. "S-Shima-san..." Konekomaru was the one most far away from the teddy bear. He hated how things went, he hated how... How he had never apologised to Rin, never really.

"No. It is boring here." Amaimon landed down from the ceiling where he was sitting on the lamp and jumped on the table. "Very very boring."

"Watch yer mouth, broccoli!"

Monokuma seemed very happy and pleased but he tilted his head and shook his finger. "The rules, the rules! Here, I'll quote: "If nothing worth interesting for the headmaster happens in a weeks time, then punishment shall follow accordingly by choice of the headmaster himself." Me! Punishment! Punishment! Punishment! Upupupu! Didn't I tell you? Kill each other! I even made a nice example of your big brother-"

"Shut up!"

"But you don't even learn... You need motivation, is that it? Yes!" said Monokuma when those present gasped in shock. "Follow me, follow me!" The bear jumped of the pillar and marched his way out of the cafeteria, Amaimon followed after almost immediately. To everyone's surprise was Yukio the next to exit. They went straight for the east-wing, which was locked up. Monokuma stopped in front of the iron bars and danced what Yukio recognised as a terribly performed tango.

"Open the gates! Open the gates for the sake of further despair!"

Konekomaru looked distressed "D-despair? Did he say that?" Bon shrugged and didn't seem to care.

The iron bars trembled and slowly lifted up. "How about this? Each time someone gets executed I open up a new part of this dreadful place, no?"

Yukio half-closed eyes glared at the bear and surprised everyone again by saying: "Fine by me."

The bear danced again claiming to be quite happy with someone being so helpful around here. "I have another proposal to add in this matter however," followed the youngest Okumura. "That being, that after each trial, or whatever what it is, you will answer a question from everyone with truth."

The maniacal bear seemed to ponder over this and then they thought the smile of Monokuma widened, which was physically impossible. "Upupu! Only one question, so you'll have to debate on what it would be. And I shall only answer with "yes" or "no"!"

"Deal," said Shura suddenly. "It's the best we have."

The monochrome creature screeched happily and walked onward. "What the-!" the Paladin stared at the room in shock. It looked completely different in his memories. The room was used to quickly gather the exorcists and notify them of new changings in the situation they were in, now it was filled with camera's, monitors and computers. Said screens showed all the rooms that were open for the exorcists to go to, so that some monitors were completely black. Every room had apparently a camera in them, not excluding the bathrooms and bedrooms.

"You're spying on us you pervert!" screamed Izumo while pointing at the screen which displayed the girl's bathroom.

"Upupu! I need to know stuff, important stuff. I'm not peaking, I promise you," he added, which didn't calm the red eyed girl down at all. The bear run towards the end of the room and stood on the stage that was placed there for the speaker. He cleared his throat, or more likely, made a sound that would suggest that he was clearing his throat and he raised his voice.

"Everyone! Go and behind the computer that displays your name, please!"

Yukio walked down to his own place, not feeling comfortable by being split up. He put on the headphones as instructed, it appeared on the screen, and prepared for the worst. It flickered and then took from.

He had never been this frightened in his life.

"Oi! Yukio, wait up!"

It was his twin! A young version of Rin was waving at a child the same age, being recognised by Yukio as himself. "Nii-san, hurry up! We'll be late!"

Rin shrugged. "Nah! We won't, we never are anyways!"

"You're way too carefree!"

"And you're too perfect!"

Rin grabbed a hold of the paper Yukio was holding and he looked at it. "Whoa! Almost perfect! You're definitely becoming a doctor now! I'm so proud!"

"Nii-san!"

No, thought Yukio. Not that moment... Everything but that moment...

"Hey! Okumura's!" a group of older kids approached the duo. "What's that? Another score?" The leader stepped forward and tried to grab it out of little Rin's fists. He didn't let go.

They kicked him in his stomach.

"That's a good one, Okumura-kun! 98/100! You sure are perfect!" They laughed and ripped the paper apart.

"Leave Yukio alone!" screamed his twin and he ran forward hitting the leader hard in his face with his fist. A terrible cracking sound was heard when the bones in the kid's face broke. They all ran away while yelling that they'll be back.

"Yukio? Are you alright?" The elder twin stepped towards the young Yukio and patted his head. "Let's go home... We'll be late, like you said..."

The present Yukio regretted this moment the most in his life, he wanted to look away but couldn't. The past Yukio slapped Rin's hand away looking up with extreme anger.

"It's all your fault! It's because you keep on fighting! Because you're a monster!" Silence. Rin didn't know what he had to say. He stood there, looking more hurt than Yukio had ever seen. How he wished he could have stopped at that moment, never said it all!

But he couldn't change it anymore.

"I hate you! I wish you didn't existed!" and he ran away. Yukio didn't know what happened after that anymore, Rin came home late, but acted like nothing had happened at all.

Now he could see what he hadn't back then.

Rin cried... Yukio saw his twin grabbing in his own bag and pull out a piece of paper that looked exactly like the one Yukio had. He gasped when he got to take a look at the note on said test. 100/100.

The screen turned black. Words came in place for that.

_"He never dared to try his hardest after that._

_The bullies weren't after you, but after Rin. _

_They heard of his grade and didn't accept it._

_Neither did you._

_Those boys _did _come back. And they finished what they started._

You're_ the monster Okumura Rin never was. _

_I have discovered the body of said Okumura Rin. If none is killed in the next 24 hours, the body will be disposed off. _

_Win, and you'll be able to bury him in all the glory you want to._

_- Monokuma "_

Yukio stared in front of him for minutes, even though the screen had turned itself off a while ago.

He didn't look up when he heard Shiemi scream, nor did anyone else. Silent sobs where heard from even the strong Izumo.

"Upupupu! Motives enough? Upupu Upupupu!"

* * *

A/N: I have a feeling that people are starting to hate me... A well~!

EAT THE FLESH OF THE FALLEN!


End file.
